Héritage
by LeoGoldSaintAiolia
Summary: Potter et Malefoy, deux noms célèbres et difficiles à porter, en particulier pour Albus et Scorpius ; quand l'un vit dans l'ombre de son père, l'autre n'est réduit qu'au statut de "fils de Mangemort". Et pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago tentent d'enterrer le passé. (oui bon on passera pour le résumé...) Pairing Albus/Scorpius


**Je viens de lire The Cursed Child, dont évidemment je suis dans ma période Harry Potter...**

 **J'étais déjà trop amoureuse de Scorpius et Albus avant mais alors là...! Bref, je me DEVAIS d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux (j'ai malheureusement supprimé tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit alors j'ai dû reprendre de zéro).**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens de lire The Cursed Child, il est donc probable que je m'en sois inspirée (consciemment ou non) pour certains passages ou certaines caractérisations. Je signale cependant que l'histoire est de moi (toute seule comme une grande).**

 **Et, bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **(Je me suis pas super bien relue donc si vous voyez une ENORME (ou même une toute petite) faute, merci de me prévenir)**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express venait de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche et opaque et les cris stridents d'une sirène joyeuse, laissant derrière lui, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, une foule de parents inquiets et fiers. Les mains de ceux-ci avaient cessé de s'agiter à présent, alors que celles de leurs enfants, encore tendues par les fenêtres ouvertes quelques minutes plus tôt, avaient complètement disparu. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait être entamée ce soir à Poudlard et sur le quai de la gare, l'Auror Harry Potter se surprit à regretter l'époque où, lui aussi, s'installait dans le train en direction de l'école de sorcellerie, et ce, malgré toutes les mésaventures qu'il y avait connu. Harry esquissa un sourire en songeant que ses fils, au moins, connaîtront des jours paisibles à Poudlard, sans autres soucis que de terminer leurs devoirs à temps ou s'entendre avec leurs camarades. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour son aîné, James, qui, d'ores-et-déjà en troisième année, avait prouvé sa détermination à se hisser dans les meilleurs de sa classe tout en profitant pleinement d'un groupe d'amis dévoués et fidèles. James était très sociable, à la fois comique et sérieux, et n'avait pas le moindre mal à allier travail et amusement, ce qui forçait le respect de son père et de sa mère. Pour ce qui était de son fils cadet, Harry se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis. Albus était un jeune garçon très intelligent mais étrangement solitaire, réservé, et sans doute un peu trop sensible. Il faisait, aujourd'hui même, sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et Harry craignait que son insertion au sein de l'atmosphère de l'école ne soit plus difficile. Il craignait surtout qu'Albus ne se renferme plus encore et s'interdise tout contact avec les autres, guidé par une espèce de pression qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le quai, le jeune garçon avait confié ses craintes à son père qui s'était alors seulement rendu compte que, pour Albus, le nom de Potter était bien trop lourd à porter. Il avait bien tenté de le rassurer, de la manière la plus vraie et la plus sincère qui soit, mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas parvenu à répondre aux interrogations de son fils, ni même à dissiper ses doutes. A présent, Harry se trouvait là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il avait vu Albus pour la dernière fois, et il s'angoissait profondément pour son fils. James était à Poudlard et avait été chargé par ses parents de veiller sur son petit frère, mais James avait ses amis, ses cours, ses occupations, et Harry doutait qu'il eut la moindre envie de tenir Albus par la main tout au long de l'année. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il paraissait intelligent de faire. Sans compter qu'Albus ne devait pas y tenir non plus. Non, Albus... Albus préférait s'enfermer dans le silence et ruminer ses craintes plutôt que de faire la conversation avec ceux qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance. « Il est comme ça Harry, c'est son caractère », lui avait un jour dit Hermione Granger alors qu'il lui confiait ses propres inquiétudes, « s'il ressentait vraiment le besoin de parler, il viendrait vous voir toi et Ginny, tant qu'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il estime qu'il peut régler ses problèmes tout seul ». Harry soupira doucement en songeant avec sagesse qu'Hermione avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, sans doute raison. La plupart des parents s'en étaient allés à présent et le quai de la gare se vidait au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes. Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'étaient d'ores-et-déjà éloignés, laissant Harry seul en arrière, à sa demande. Ils n'étaient plus que des souvenirs sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à présent qu'ils avaient passé la barrière magique pour revenir dans la gare de King's Cross. Harry rangea ses mains dans ses poches. Il voulu fait volte-face et retrouver ses amis mais son regard fut attiré par la présence d'une silhouette familière à l'autre bout du quai. Dans son costume cintré et son long manteau noir, ses cheveux blonds tenus en arrière par de la gomina, Drago Malefoy paraissait plus distingué que jamais mais aussi passablement inquiet, le regard perdu dans le néant. Harry hésita. Malefoy et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre depuis un petit moment, mais cela ne les avait pas rendu amis pour autant. Ils se saluaient respectueusement lorsqu'il leur arrivait de se croiser dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, mais les choses s'arrêtaient là. Pourtant, Harry eut l'impression étrange qu'aujourd'hui, ils auraient besoin de discuter l'un avec l'autre. Lui, avait besoin de discuter. Malefoy n'était peut-être la personne idéale à laquelle il aurait pu se confier, et, pourtant, il n'aurait voulu parler de ce qu'il avait en tête à personne d'autre. Harry s'approcha, rapidement, un peu nerveux, mais ne réussit à s'attirer l'attention de son vieil ennemi que lorsqu'il fut tout près, assez près pour poser une main sur son épaule, ce qu'il s'abstint de faire. Drago parut surpris de le voir, il se détourna complètement pour lui faire face mais son visage n'exprima pas le moindre sentiment.

\- Potter, salut.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de Malefoy, mais, de toute façon, les conversations courtes et inutiles ne l'intéressaient pas, il préférait entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'est la première rentrée de ton fils, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

Drago esquissa un timide sourire, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Puis, son visage retrouva tout son sérieux.

\- Oui. Et celle du tien. Albus, c'est bien ça?

Harry sourit de nouveau, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Drago redevint muet, rivant de nouveau ses yeux à l'endroit où le Poudlard Express avait disparu.

\- Comment réagit-il? Demanda Harry.

Drago ne parut pas surpris. Il haussa simplement les épaules, mais son regard gris sembla se voiler d'inquiétude.

\- Bien. Il est heureux d'entrer à Poudlard, tu sais, Potter.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

\- Moi, j'ai quelques réserves.

Harry ne dit rien. Il considéra un moment les dernières paroles de son interlocuteur, hésitant à lui demander plus de détails.

\- Oui. Moi aussi.

Drago parut réellement surpris cette fois. Il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'un des fils de Harry se trouvait déjà à Poudlard et que tout allait bien pour lui, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour son cadet? Le regard gris et habituellement froid de Malefoy se posa sur le visage torturé d'Harry Potter.

\- Albus... s'inquiète beaucoup pour la cérémonie de répartition. Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis.

Drago ne dit rien, il se contenta d'observer Harry et le laissa terminer.

\- Je crois que le nom de Potter lui est trop lourd à porter. Il est complètement sous pression.

Drago hocha la tête, lentement, avec un sérieux profond.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Et je suppose qu'il s'inquiète d'être placé à Serpentard?!

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête embarrassé.

\- Il a raison. Tu sais très bien comment sont les enfants, ajouta Malefoy devant l'air surpris de Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront cléments avec un Potter placé à Serpentard?!

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer tout de suite, mais il n'avait de cesse de songer à cette idée et cela l'inquiétait plus encore pour son fils. Drago avait raison. Si Albus était placé à Serpentard... Harry se fichait des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur lui ou son nom, tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les conséquences sur son fils. Les enfants, il le savait mieux que personne, étaient cruels envers ceux qui se trouvaient être différents. Soudain, il se rappela que, comme lui, Drago émettait quelques réserves quant à l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard. Harry l'observa, prêt à le questionner, mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à une question qui n'avait pas encore été formulée.

\- Ils ne le seront certainement pas avec le fils d'un ancien Mangemort.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter observait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux vert. Il se rappelait la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père sur le quai de la gare. S'il avait songé que le célèbre Harry Potter parviendrait à apaiser ses craintes, il s'était lourdement trompé et, en fait, il se sentait plus angoissé que jamais. Il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur de son frère ; s'il serait bon élève, bon joueur de Quidditch, sociable et entouré d'amis... Mais, plus que tout, il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur du nom qu'on lui avait transmis, s'il serait digne d'être un Potter, placé à Gryffondor, ou s'il serait le vilain petit canard de la famille, vêtu du vert et argent de la maison Serpentard. Albus était né dans une famille de sorcier et n'était donc pas sans ignorer les détails du monde de la magie comme son père à son âge. Non, Albus savait. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Il connaissait Poudlard par cœur, sans même y avoir encore mis les pieds. Il connaissait les quatre maisons et ce qu'elles représentaient et, dans cette optique, il savait à quel point il faisait preuve de qualités généralement associées à la maison Serpentard. Ses craintes n'étaient donc pas sans fondements, et l'hypothèse d'être placé à Serpentard se trouvait plutôt être une certitude dans son esprit. Son père lui avait confié que s'il désirait vraiment être placé à Gryffondor, avec le reste de sa famille, Albus aurait la possibilité d'en faire la requête au Choixpeau. Mais si le Choixpeau lui répondait qu'aucune autre maison ne lui correspondait? S'il refusait de l'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard?!

\- Albus?!

Le jeune garçon sursauta, tournant son visage livide vers sa cousine Rose qui, souriante, mâchonnait un Chocogrenouille. Sur le seuil de la porte du compartiment dans lequel tous deux se trouvaient, James Potter observait son frère avec intérêt.

\- Encore en train de t'inquiéter pour la cérémonie de répartition?

Albus avala difficilement sa salive. James se mit à rire, véritablement amusé.

\- Allons, tu sais très bien que tu seras placé à Serpentard.

Rose parut outrée. Albus ne s'offusqua pas, il entendait James lancer la même phrase chaque jour depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de sa réaction. Mais en réalité, en entendant ces quelques mots, Albus se mettait à paniquer encore plus. Une boule se forma dans le fond de sa gorge et il ressentit l'envie soudaine de pleurer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurer devant James. Il se leva d'un bond, se rua vers son frère, le poussa sans ménagement et s'empressa de disparaître dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, ignorant les appels amusés de James qui songeait sans doute encore une fois qu'il n'avait fait qu'énerver un peu son petit frère. Rose lança à James un regard noir lorsque celui-ci se fut retourné vers elle.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin, James! Lança-t-elle avant de ne se lever à son tour et de sortir du compartiment.

L'aîné des Potter soupira doucement, haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple blague et il était persuadé qu'Albus le savait. Mais Albus ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie de son frère. Le jeune garçon était, au contraire, persuadé que James cherchait à se moquer de lui, à le ridiculiser, et qu'il le faisait dans un but cruel, avec beaucoup de méchanceté. Ou peut-être était-ce un moyen de pousser Albus à bout, ce qui le forcerait à faire tout son possible pour échouer à Gryffondor. Mais si, malgré tout, il se retrouvait à Serpentard? Est-ce que James le détesterait? Est-ce qu'il se moquerait de lui constamment? Est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à le renier en tant que frère? Albus marchait très vite à présent, le couloir lui étant presque exclusivement réservé, et ses yeux s'embuaient dangereusement d'énormes larmes. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, son esprit s'égarait dans de nombreux questionnements, et il ne voyait plus aussi distinctement lorsqu'il heurta un corps immobile avec une extrême violence.

\- Ouille!

Albus se redressa presque aussitôt, massant frénétiquement son menton qu'il avait senti se cogner contre quelque chose de dur. Face à lui, un garçon de son âge se massait l'épaule. Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les larmes dans ses yeux s'étaient évanouies et la colère, la tristesse, l'humiliation laissaient place à la surprise. Le garçon qui l'observait à présent avait les yeux les plus gris qu'Albus n'eut jamais vu, et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son identité. Pourtant, Albus n'avait aucune idée de qui se trouvait devant lui, et incapable de lui adresser la moindre parole, il se contenta de le fixer étrangement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu devrais regarder où tu vas.

Albus sembla soudain reposer pieds dans la réalité et s'éclaircit la gorge, atrocement gêné sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les yeux gris qui l'observaient lui rappelaient ceux d'une personne qu'il avait un jour rencontré mais dont il ne se rappelait ni le nom, ni le visage.

\- Je... je suis désolé...

Le garçon parut surpris mais il ne dit rien. Il ramassa sa baguette magique qui était tombée au moment de l'impact et se redressa en souriant timidement.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Albus sourit à son tour. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux-là, mais où et dans quelles circonstances? Soudain, une main se tendit face à lui et le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius.

Albus accepta la poignée de mains sans la moindre hésitation et se présenta à son tour, se gardant bien sûr de prononcer son nom de famille.

\- Albus.

Scorpius sourcilla doucement, son regard gris pénétrant celui d'Albus d'une étrange façon. Si étrange, en fait, qu'Albus ressentit soudain le besoin de rougir.

\- Albus. Comme Albus Dumbledore?

Albus soupira, époussetant inutilement sa robe de sorcier pour éviter le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est l'idée, oui, répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Scorpius esquissa un nouveau sourire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, alors que le regard d'Albus retrouvait le courage de se poser sur lui, mais il fut interrompu par la voix claire et stricte de Rose qui approchait.

\- Albus! James est un...

Elle s'immobilisa et garda la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux rivés sur Scorpius, son visage soudain livide. Albus l'observa avec intérêt et, finalement, se détourna complètement vers elle, sourcillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose? Demanda-t-il.

Derrière lui, Scorpius venait de baisser la tête et paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Rose s'empressa de tirer sur la manche de la robe de sorcier de son cousin et l'entraîna vers elle. Elle baissa légèrement la voix pour parler mais Albus doutait que la distance qui les séparaient empêchait Scorpius de les entendre.

\- C'est Scorpius Malefoy! Lança Rose dans ce qui paraissait être une exclamation suspicieuse.

Ledit Scorpius Malefoy se mit à grimacer légèrement, comme s'il rebutait à ce qu'on prononce son nom, et s'empressa de regagner le compartiment qui lui faisait face en fermant rapidement et avec force la porte qui le séparait du couloir. Albus, choqué, surpris, se débarrassa de l'étreinte de Rose en continuant d'observer la porte derrière laquelle Scorpius avait disparu. Il se rappelait maintenant le visage de Drago Malefoy et ses yeux gris.

\- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je crois que tu l'as mis mal à l'aise...

Rose parut choquée. Véritablement choquée. Elle observa Albus comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mal à l'aise?! Albus, tu sais qui est Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? Scorpius est son fils! Le fils d'un Mangemort!

Albus laissa une expression choquée orner son visage. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la découverte de l'identité de Scorpius qui l'étonnait, ni même le détail précisé quant au statut – par ailleurs faux – de Drago Malefoy, c'était l'accusation de Rose, et l'air dégoûté qu'elle exprimait. Albus recula d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Drago Malefoy n'est plus un Mangemort, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

Rose se mit à grimacer, comme si, soudain, elle avait sentit une odeur désagréable. Elle observait Albus avec des yeux ronds comme si elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Puis, elle soupira doucement, presque avec pitié.

\- Albus, personne n'arrête d'être un Mangemort. Quand on touche à la magie noire, c'est pour toujours.

Après quelques secondes d'un long silence, Albus secoua doucement la tête. Il se rappelait le jour où son père s'était penché vers lui, au Ministère de la Magie, en désignant Drago Malefoy du bout de son index. « Ça, c'est Drago Malefoy, lui avait-il dit avec douceur alors que celui-ci serrait la main d'un sorcier barbu. Il était avec moi à Poudlard. Son père était un Mangemort, et il en a lui-même été un pendant quelques temps, mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'est plus, bien sûr, il est banquier à Gringotts. C'est quelqu'un de bien, Albus. Je crois qu'il a un fils de ton âge ». Albus doutait que son père lui ait raconté tout ça si Drago Malefoy avait vraiment été un Mangemort. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le faire, lui, le chef du Bureau des Aurors?! Mais Rose ne perdait pas l'expression grave et sure d'elle qu'elle exprimait et Albus doutait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Si elle était trop têtue pour entendre la vérité, c'était sans doute son problème. Albus, lui, ne comptait pas écouter ces aberrations. Il se sentit mal pour Scorpius. Rose ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, elle s'était contentée de l'assimiler à une histoire concernant son père, à le juger par rapport à cela et à son nom de famille. Albus se sentit soudain profondément touché. Rose venait de faire pour Scorpius ce que tout le monde s'obstinait à faire pour lui : le réduire à un nom d'importance. Potter et Malefoy étaient, certes, vus bien différemment dans le monde de la magie, mais le principe restait finalement le même.

\- Bon aller, viens, on retourne dans notre compartiment.

Albus n'avait pas spécialement envie de suivre Rose à présent. Elle venait de beaucoup le décevoir et il sentait que sa présence l'incommoderait. Pourtant, il la suivit jusqu'à leur compartiment duquel James avait maintenant disparu. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Arriver jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard avait semblé prendre une éternité, tout comme la traversée du Lac Noir sur les barques, mais à présent qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, Albus se rendait compte à quel point le temps avait filé depuis le matin et le départ du Poudlard Express sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. La cérémonie de la répartition arrivait à grands pas et Albus se sentait plus anxieux que jamais. Le silence qui avait régné dans le compartiment du train avait permis à Albus de réfléchir longuement, constamment, à ce qu'il se passerait s'il intégrait la maison Serpentard et, à présent, il lui semblait avoir pris sa décision ; il supplierait le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas être le Potter duquel tout le monde se moquerait. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans le regard de ses parents, la haine dans celui de James... Il ne voulait pas non que sa cousine Rose le regarde avec un air horrifié, que ses parents fassent de même une fois qu'elle leur aurait raconté comment le Choixpeau s'était écrié « Serpentard » et comment tout le monde s'était mis à rire en pointant Albus du doigt. Les première année commençaient à se marcher les uns sur l'autre, leurs regards exorbités scrutant les moindres détails de la Grande Salle. Tous étaient passablement livides, même ceux qui, comme Rose, étaient certains de ce qui les attendait ce soir. Albus était sans doute le plus retourné de tous ; il parvenait difficilement à avancer tant son ventre lui faisait mal et il ressentait cette envie horrible de vomir alors même qu'il n'avait rien avaler depuis le matin. Malgré tout, il s'avança parmi la foule, aux côtés de Rose, silencieux, encore amer. A la table des Gryffondor, sa robe de sorcier sur le dos, son chapeau de travers sur sa tête, James lui lançait des sourires réconfortants en levant parfois ses deux pouces comme pour lui signifier que tout allait bien se passer. Albus en doutait sincèrement, pourtant. Le troupeau de première année venait de s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs, à quelques mètres d'un tabouret à trois pieds, lorsqu'Albus se décida à observer autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un plus anxieux encore que lui. Il abandonna ses recherches au moment où son regard se posa sur le visage de Scorpius Malefoy. Quand ses yeux gris l'observèrent à son tour et qu'un sourire poli naquit sur ses lèvres, Albus éprouva un profond sentiment de sympathie pour Scorpius. Puis, étrangement, il se sentit un peu plus détendu.

\- Bienvenue à tous!

C'était le Professeur McGonagall, devenue Directrice de l'école, qui s'apprêtait à faire débuter la cérémonie de répartition. Albus jeta un coup d'oeil affolé à James qui continuait de lui sourire, puis à Scorpius qui, à présent, fixait McGonagall d'un air terrorisé. Rose, aux côtés d'Albus, semblait remuer les lèvres, comme si elle se parlait à voix basse. Après un bref discours, la cérémonie commença et le premier élève, Anna Abberline, s'installa sur le tabouret avant de se voir coiffée du Choixpeau qui s'exclama, au bout de quelques minutes, « Poufsouffle ». Albus fut ensuite bien trop stressé pour s'intéresser aux différents élèves et aux maisons dans lesquels le Choixpeau les envoyait. Il ne reprit contenance que lorsqu'il entendit McGonagall appeler « Granger-Weasley, Rose ». Rose lui sourit avant de ne s'avancer vers le tabouret. Sans surprise, le Choixpeau s'exclama « Gryffondor ». Tout le monde applaudit. Albus jeta un coup d'oeil à James qui frappait dans ses mains en rythme avec les autres. La cérémonie continua. Albus sentait son ventre se contracter un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade lorsque McGonagall appela « Malefoy, Scorpius ». Le regard vert d'Albus s'intéressa beaucoup à la scène ; Scorpius s'avançant, s'installant sur le tabouret, se faisant coiffé du Choixpeau, celui-ci s'écriant « Serpentard » d'une voix forte. Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient, Albus entendit deux garçons se lancer dans une conversation derrière lui et retint inutilement son souffle, comme s'il espérait ne pas être repéré à les écouter.

\- Pas étonnant, c'est un Malefoy, disait l'un des garçons.

\- Il suit les traces de son sale Mangemort de père, il fallait s'y attendre! Répondait l'autre.

Albus sourcilla doucement. Il ressentait la même sorte de colère qu'il avait ressenti envers Rose dans le train. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius s'installait à la table des Serpentard dont certains élèves l'observaient sans applaudir. Aux autres tables, d'autres élèves imitaient leur comportement. A la table des Gryffondor, James applaudissait mais Rose, elle, croisait les bras en lançant à Scorpius un regard accusateur. La cérémonie reprit. La foule des élèves s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes. Puis, vint le moment qu'Albus redoutait tant.

\- Potter, Albus.

Il se sentit mal. Plus mal que jamais. Il eut envie de disparaître, de pleurer, de s'enfuir, de vomir, tout en même temps. Et pourtant, il s'avança. Et il tremblait, il se sentait trembler de tout son corps. James s'était redressé à la table des Gryffondor, il ne souriait plus, il avait l'air extrêmement concentré. Rose sourcillait, elle avait l'air inquiète. Mais à la table des Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy souriait timidement. Albus les observa tous à tour de rôle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Le Professeur McGonagall lui offrit un sourire et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Albus sentait son cœur battre comme jamais encore il n'avait battu. La peur venait de le paralyser, il se contentait de fixer le néant, droit devant lui, le teint livide.

\- Ah, ah, souffla le Choixpeau, je sens que tu vas être aussi difficile à placer que ton père.

Albus ferma soudain les yeux. Son père... Il repensait maintenant à lui, à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le quai de la gare ; « alors, la maison Serpentard gagnerait un talentueux jeune sorcier ». Il repensa également à ce que James n'avait cessé de lui répéter depuis un mois ; « tu sais très bien que tu seras placé à Serpentard ». Il repensa à ce qui venait de se produire, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque le Choixpeau avait été posé sur la tête de Scorpius Malefoy et s'était écrié « Serpentard ». Il repensa à une anecdote que lui avait raconté son père ; « le Choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard ». Il repensa à son nom, à ses deux prénoms, à ses qualités, à ses défauts. Il songea à sa famille, à son père, à sa mère, à son oncle, à sa tante ; tous des Gryffondor. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait toujours entendu sur Gryffondor. Il s'imagina James lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, à sa place, souriant, le Choixpeau annonçant « Gryffondor » d'une voix forte. Il songea à toutes les aventures de son père, à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, à comment il avait réussi à s'emparer de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, à comment la Grande Salle avait toujours été décorée aux couleurs de sa maison à la fin de l'année. Il songea à Rose, à comment elle s'était avancé vers le Choixpeau, sure d'elle, et à comment elle avait rejoint la table qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il se mit à songer si fort et si vite qu'il en eut mal au crâne. Et puis, il entendit le Choixpeau, dans un murmure.

\- Une requête à faire, Potter?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde l'observait attentivement. James se rongeait maintenant les ongles, Rose paraissait terrifiée, et Scorpius... souriait, paisiblement. Albus garda les yeux sur lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Non. Aucune.

Le Choixpeau n'attendit pas de savoir s'il était sûr de lui, il le _sentait_. Albus respira profondément. Et le verdict tomba.

\- Serpentard !

* * *

 **Bon voilà c'était un petit chapitre d'introduction plus qu'un vrai chapitre, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, remarques, etc... :)**


End file.
